


Valentine's Day (No not the Psycho) with your boyfriend. + 1.

by Makala_Shultz



Series: Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec is madzie's uncles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makala_Shultz/pseuds/Makala_Shultz
Summary: Caterina gets called into the hospital for a emergency. Since its so sudden her babysitter is not available. Oh No! What will she do?!?!ORMadzie spends time with Magnus and Alec on Valentines day.





	Valentine's Day (No not the Psycho) with your boyfriend. + 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to be apart of a Valentines event on tumblr but got busy with my new semester in college (2 more semesters + this semester = a Bachelors degree, hopefully. )  
> So this will be very rough. Please have patience with me and i will come back and fix this.  
> If you see any mistakes, just comment them and ill try to fix it.

Cat was rushing back and forth calling trying to think of what to do.  
She was called into the hospital because they expected a high volume of injuries. The woman was mad, she specifically set this day aside as a day to spend with her new family member. 

"Of course i would get called in!" She exclaims. " People turn into idiots when Love or Sex is involved. Even better! I have no babysitter because the call was so last minute. Im not even on-call right now! Stupid mundanes for letting lust rule you!"

Madzie plays with her obsidian crystal necklace while Cat rushes to get ready. Suddenly Madzie jumps up from the couch she was sitting on and runs to Cat.  
When she reaches the the still blue woman, she is immediately picked up. 

"Im so sorry baby girl, I really wanted us to spend the day together. And now i dont know where you could go while i help the Mundanes." 

The young girl puts her hand atop her new mom (even if she hasn't called her that yet) head. "Its okay."  
"Your so understanding my little one." Cat sighs out, breathing deeply because she was also worried that Madzie would think she was abandoning her.

"I know" Madzie says, to which the other woman laughed and replied "Oh! Well aren't you confident all of sudden."

"Mhm. I know where to go and so do you. " The little sorceress says, much to Cats surprise. 

"Oh? And just where do you think you are going little miss? What makes you think I will approve?"

Once Cat finishes her sentence, Madzie lifts the necklace for Cat to see. 

Cat blinks at it and 

 

NOT DONE WITH THIS BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE AND I WILL FINISH THIS LATER.


End file.
